poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alien vs. Predator
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alien vs. Predator is the fifth upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Alien crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alien Resurrection. Plot In 2004, a satellite detects a mysterious heat bloom beneath Bouvetøya, an island about one thousand miles off the coast of Antarctica. Wealthy industrialist Charles Bishop Weyland (Lance Henriksen) discovers through thermal imaging that there is a pyramid buried 2000 feet beneath the ice. He attempts to claim it for his multinational communications company, Weyland Industries, a subsidiary of the Weyland Corporation, and assembles a team of experts to investigate. The team includes archaeologists, linguistic experts, drillers, mercenaries, and a guide named Alexa "Lex" Woods (Sanaa Lathan). As a Predator ship reaches Earth's orbit, it fires an energy beam aimed at the pyramid site. When the team arrives at the abandoned whaling station above the heat source, they find a perfectly circular, unnatural tunnel running directly beneath the ice towards the pyramid. Weyland shows the team satellite images showing that the passage was not there 24 hours ago. The exploration team descend the tunnel and locate the mysterious pyramid and begin to explore it, soon finding evidence of a prehistoric civilization and what appears to be a sacrificial chamber filled with human skeletons. Inexplicably, all the skeletons appear to have ruptured rib cages. Meanwhile, three Predators – Scar, Celtic and Chopper – arrive and kill the remaining team members on the surface. They make their way down to the pyramid and arrive just as the team unwittingly activates the structure and are trapped within it. The Alien Queen awakes from cryogenic stasis and begins to produce eggs. When the eggs hatch, several facehuggers attach themselves to humans trapped in the sacrificial chamber. Chestbursters emerge from the humans and quickly grow into adult Xenomorphs. Conflict erupts between the Predators, Xenomorphs, and humans, resulting in several deaths. Celtic and Chopper are killed by a Xenomorph, and Weyland buys Lex and Italian archaeologist Sebastian De Rosa (Raoul Bova) enough time to escape from Scar, giving his life in the process. The two witness Scar kill a facehugger and a Xenomorph with a shuriken before unmasking and marking himself with the blood of the facehugger. After Lex and Sebastian leave, another facehugger attaches itself to Scar due to him not wearing his mask. Through translation of the pyramid's hieroglyphs, Lex and Sebastian learn that the Predators have been visiting Earth for thousands of years. It was they who taught early human civilizations how to build pyramids, and were worshipped as gods. Every 100 years they visit Earth to take part in a rite of passage by which several humans sacrifice themselves as hosts for the Xenomorphs, creating the "ultimate prey" for the Predators to hunt. As a fail-safe, if overwhelmed, the Predators would activate a self-destruct device to eliminate the Xenomorphs and themselves. The two deduce that this is why the current Predators are at the pyramid, and that the heat bloom was a ruse to attract humans to the site for the sole purpose of making new Xenomorphs to hunt. Lex and Sebastian decide that the Predators must be allowed to succeed in their hunt so that the Xenomorphs do not escape to the surface. Sebastian is captured by a Xenomorph, leaving only Lex and Scar to fight the Xenomorph. Scar uses parts of a dead Xenomorph to fashion weapons for Lex and the two form an alliance. The Xenomorph Queen, using her own acidic blood, is freed from her restraints and, along with the other Xenomorphs, begins pursuing Lex and Scar. Just as they are about to escape, Scar detaches and uses a bomb in his wrist module to destroy the pyramid and the remaining Xenomorphs and eggs. Lex and Scar reach the surface, however the Xenomorph Queen has survived and continues chasing them. They defeat the Queen by hooking her chains to the exploration team's water supply tank and pushing it over a cliff, dragging her to the ocean floor. Scar, however, had been impaled by the Xenomorph Queen's tail and succumbs to his wounds, dying. A Predator ship uncloaks and several Predators appear. They retrieve their fallen comrade and an elite Predator presents Lex with one of their spear weapons as a gift. The other Predators recognize her for her skill as a warrior symbolized by the alien blood Scar burned on her cheek before he died. The Predators' spaceship flies off, leaving Lex behind. Lex walks over to a snowcat and leaves the area. The Predators leave Scar's body on a plinth in front of a window on the ship. Once the predators leave the room, a chestburster with a hybrid form of a Xenomorph and a Predator erupts from Scar's chest. Trivia *Knockout, Dolphy, Puffer, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, and Smudger guest star in this film. *The storyline concludes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Canon projects Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series